


She's Done This All Before

by PaintedVanilla



Series: days on end [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Cheating, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedVanilla/pseuds/PaintedVanilla
Summary: She knew how he pulled into his parking spot when he was excited to get laid, because he had no patience and he always got everything he wanted. Dolley never told him no, even when he sought intimacy with other women.





	She's Done This All Before

**John ❤:** _I’ll pick you up at 7_

 **Me:** _Okay :)_

Dolley set her phone down on her table and pursed her lips. She didn’t want to be picked up at seven. She didn’t want to be picked up ever. She would be happy to never look at John again. She picked her phone back up and checked the time; it was only three. She wondered how John would feel if she decided to drop by his apartment now, especially considering he was likely entertaining company.

_ Company.  _ A very nice name for the various other women who found their way into her boyfriend's life.

It wasn’t like she had ever  _ seen  _ any of these woman, but she wasn’t exactly in a shortage of evidence either. Three pairs of earrings, a necklace with the letter “K” on it, two pairs of underwear and a sweater (in her car!  _ Her  _ car! Dolley could have killed him!). She set her phone back down on her table and paced her living room. 

Dolley considered herself a patient woman; she did not yell and she did not snap at people and she was not the kind of person to throw a fit when things didn’t go her way. This being said, Dolley’s patience was wearing very thin. John had been entertaining  _ company  _ for almost two years, to her knowledge; when she’d first learned this she was determined to stay quiet. It was fine, she told herself, it would all work out. John was good for her. John was good  _ to  _ her. John would come to his senses eventually.

He never did, though; and she kept watching and waiting and hoping silently that he would realize he was killing her, this was  _ killing her,  _ but he never did. 

Dolley was a patient woman, but her patience had run out.

She picked her phone back up and grabbed her keys. John’s house was a ten minute drive and she spent the whole journey barely registering what she was doing. Of  _ course  _ Dolley knew where to park and of  _ course  _ Dolley knew where he kept his spare key and of  _ course  _ Dolley knew he was home because Dolley had been with John for four years and she knew these things. She knew how he pulled into his parking spot when he was excited to get laid, because he had no patience and he always got everything he wanted. Dolley never told him no, even when he sought intimacy with other women.

Dolley had spent a majority of her life making an effort to take up as little space as possible, which came with the added bonus of knowing how to stay quiet when she needed to. She opened the door to his apartment slowly, giving herself just enough space to squeeze inside because she knew it creaked and she didn’t want to give him a chance to hide. As soon as Dolley shut the door, if she had had any doubts before they were gone. John’s  _ company  _ was causing a racket that she could hear all the way from the front door.

Dolley rolled her eyes,  _ Oh shut up,  _ she thought,  _ he’s not that good and we both know it. _

Dolley set her keys down and took her shoes off at the door like she always did, next to John’s work shoes and a pair of pastel flats. As she made her way to his room, she had a fleeting thought to grab a knife. She wasn’t going to  _ use it,  _ but she figured the look on John’s face would be pretty funny. She decided against it, though; she didn’t want to be  _ that  _ guy.

Dolley paused outside the door; she wasn’t sure how she should do this. The door was cracked open, but she couldn’t see the bed, so she knew they couldn’t see her. How should she present herself, exactly? Should she throw the door open? Should she just stand there until they noticed her? Should she just sit in the living room and wait for them to finish and come out? Dolley reached out and touched the doorknob, then recoiled; she shook her hand off and bit her lip.

She had thought about doing this before, but she wasn’t exactly sure what about today’s thought specifically inspired her to get up and drive over here. Now that she was here, and she was listening to it, and she was  _ witnessing it,  _ she suddenly remembered she didn’t have a plan. This wasn’t nearly as painful as she thought it would be, but she hasn’t loved John for a very long time. His lack of faith had ceased to surprise her; she’d started breaking up with him a long time ago. Now she just had to tell him.

With a sudden bout of courage, Dolley reached out and shoved the door open so hard it swung and hit the wall. All movement on the bed came to an immediate halt; there was a long moment of silence.

Finally, Dolley said, “Hey, John.”

Before John could process what was happening, the girl in bed with him yanked the blanket up and stared straight into Dolley, “Who’re you?”

“I’m his girlfriend.” Dolley told her.

“What?!” the girl snapped, “You said you were single!”

“He is now.” Dolley said, and then she turned away from the two of them and left the room. She could hear John scrambling out of bed and she could hear the girl screaming at him, but she decided she no longer cared. She put her shoes back on, grabbed her keys and left his apartment; she walked all the way down the stairs, across the parking lot, and go into her car before she started crying.

She couldn’t even seem to pinpoint  _ why  _ she was crying. She might have been angry, but she also might’ve been relieved and happy. She knew she wasn’t sad. She couldn’t possibly be sad over John anymore; it was John’s turn to be sad over her.

She took a deep breath, picked up her phone, and called Martha; it rang four times before she picked up, “Yes ma’am?”

Dolley smiled, “Are you free tonight?”

Martha clicked her tongue, “Tonight?” she said, trailing off, “Tonight...yes, I am! Did you want to do something?”

“Yeah,” Dolley said, “I need to talk to you about relationship stuff.”

“Is everything okay?” Martha asked, and Dolley sighed.

“Yeah, everything’s fine now.” she told her.

“Okay,” Martha paused, “Alright, do you want to go to dinner?”

“Yes please.”

“Any places in mind?”

“We can decide later.”

“Sounds good. I’ll pick you up at seven.”

“Okay.”


End file.
